By allowing a mixture containing many kinds of compounds to be passed through, or in contact with, a material having a porous structure which takes a guest compound in, a specific compound can be selectively taken out. As such a microporous material, for example, a polymer complex having organic ligands complexed with a trans it ion metal, or zeolite is known and used in many applications as a selective reversible adsorbent, a catalyst carrier, etc.